


teach me gently (on how to breathe)

by canlah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlah/pseuds/canlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi’s learnt a lot of things by being Oikawa’s best friend. He’s learnt when to shut his eyes during a movie because a jump scare is coming, he’s learnt how to use concealer to hide spots and the more painful-looking bruises from a worried mother, he’s learned how to synch with him on the court so he knows exactly when a pinch serve is coming, when its the perfect chance for a spike.  </p><p>He’s learnt that falling in love with Oikawa Tooru is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me gently (on how to breathe)

Iwaizumi’s learnt a lot of things by being Oikawa’s best friend. He’s learnt when to shut his eyes during a movie because a jump scare is coming, he’s learnt how to use concealer to hide spots and the more painful-looking bruises from a worried mother, he’s learned how to synch with him on the court so he knows exactly when a pinch serve is coming, when its the perfect chance for a spike.  

 

He’s learnt that falling in love with Oikawa Tooru is inevitable. Whether its lust at first sight or the slow burn that starts once one realises that Oikawa is not just charm and glamour, Oikawa is dappled sunlight on worn bedcovers, Oikawa is midnight snacks up creaky stairwells. He’s seen it happen more than once.

 

Iwaizumi idly wonders when it will be his turn.

 

* * *

 

They’re walking home one night after practice, and it’s already dark out. Oikawa is gazing upwards at the stars, chattering about the possibility of life on other planets but Iwaizumi is more focused on making sure Oikawa doesn’t trip because he isn’t paying attention to where he’s going.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Oikawa asks, smiling wistfully. Iwaizumi looks at the curl poking out from behind his ear, and the smudge of chapstick at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Yes,” he says. “It is.”

 

* * *

 

It’s the night before they leave for another training camp, and all Iwaizumi wants to do is go to sleep. Oikawa, on the other hand, is still furiously writing up drills, scrapping them, and starting over.

 

“And then a three-on-three, with the losers doing flying falls- are you even listening to me?” Oikawa glares at him accusingly. It would be more intimidating if he didn’t have a volleyball sticker stuck to his cheek.

 

“Go to sleep,” Iwaizumi groans. “We can check the drills over on the bus, but you’re going to be useless on camp if you’re too tired.” Oikawa wavers at that, and Iwaizumi seizes his chance.

 

“ _Tooru_. Go to sleep. We’ll be fine, we can recycle stuff from last year’s camp if we have to.” Iwaizumi reminds him. He takes the papers and shuffles them into a stack, plucks the pencil out of Oikawa’s hand and neatly places it on top.

 

Oikawa obligingly shuffles over and collapses onto his bed. Iwaizumi sighs and picks up his bag, ready to go home and crash into bed himself but Oikawa’s hand suddenly shoots out and grabs his wrist before he can leave.

 

“Wait,” he says, voice small. “Don’t go.” Iwaizumi sighs again.

“I’ll get the futon,” is his only response, and Oikawa’s smile is blinding.

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi is watching Oikawa practice, relentlessly tossing ball after ball at water bottles scattered on the other side of the court. He hasn’t missed one shot so far, and in those throws Iwaizumi sees hours of sweat and tears and sheer stubbornness. He remembers dragging Oikawa home after more than one late practice, watching his every step to make sure he wasn’t trying to hide an injury sustained from overpractice.

 

He wonders why people don’t fall in love with _this_ Oikawa, the one who would work tirelessly to attain any goal he deemed worthy, instead of a pretty face with shiny lipgloss and a nice hairstyle on a poster.

 

Oikawa turns around to face him, cocking his hips and tilting his head the way he does when he’s thinking.

 

“You’re staring at me,” he teases, but there’s an undercurrent of curiosity in it. Iwaizumi counts the weeks left in the year and thinks _I have nothing left to lose_.

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” and the ball slips out of Oikawa’s hands. Somewhere in the back of his mind Iwaizumi realises he’s probably already been in love for Oikawa for very long time, but that doesn’t matter now because Oikawa is in front of him and his expression is a lesson in breathless delight and-

 

“Took you long enough,” Oikawa mutters, before pulling him in for a kiss.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> one day I will write something with actual plot
> 
> feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> find me on tumblr at bluewriters


End file.
